Red Addiction
by FallenRoses4
Summary: In Midi City, those who have mastered music have the power of kings. This is a story about a group of youths who dared to dream... *Show By Rock Fanifiction. Focuses on ShinganCrimsonZ and a new original band*


**Track 01**

A small single bedroom apartment. It is dark and empty besides the two beds on either side of the bedroom. The door opens, letting a small bit of light inside from the hallway. The door closes and the lights of the bedroom come on as a female leopard Myumon enters the room holding a box with "Hikari's things" written on the side in black marker. She sets the heavy box on one of the beds and makes her way to the giant window in the center of the wall. Below, many bright, colorful lights can be seen. Hundreds of Myumons roamed the streets, even at this late hour. No matter which direction you looked, it seemed there was always some kind of concert happening. Hikari reached inside the box on her bed, grabbing a pair of drumsticks. They were dark brown, each having the name 'Kira' written along the bottom in a tan color. She opened the window, the faint sound of the music of a nearby concert filling the room. She closed her eyes, drumming the beat to the song on the window sill, hearing the sounds of the screaming crowd, imagining herself on a stage in front of thousands of fans. Her dream was to become one of the greatest drummers Midi City had ever seen, so moving into the city was the first step to reaching this goal. If you could make it in music in Midi City, you could be seen as one of Sound World's greatest musicians. Lots of the World's most well known bands were located here. Bands like Trichronika, and Tsurezurenaru Ayatasuri Mugenan were just a couple. There were other bands that were also located in this city, whose names had just started to be known. Bands like Plasmagica and Criticrista were in this category. Hikari remembered watching a battle of the bands between the two on television just a few months ago. She wanted to be in a band that surpassed all of these bands, though this wasn't a dream she spoke of often. It wasn't long, however, that this daydreaming was interrupted.

"Hikari! Hikariiiiiii~!"

Footsteps could be heard quickly approaching the apartment from outside the hallway. Hikari quickly shoved the drumsticks under her covers as the door was flung open. A white lioness Myumon stood in the doorway, breathing heavily looking as if she had just ran a marathon to get there. Holding something behind her back, she started jumping up and down, obviously excited over something, though it was hard to tell. Her best friend, whose name happened to be Kamiko, was almost always this energetic.

Hikari smiled, relieved that she hadn't walked in on her little rock out session. "What is it, Kami?" she asked with a chuckle, putting her hands on each of her shoulders to stop her from jumping so much.

Kamiko settled just a little before waving two small pieces of paper in the air. "It's time to take a break from unpacking!" Hikari folded her arms, looking around the room, only seeing the one single, still packed box sitting on her bed. Clearly, it wasn't even close to time for a break, but she let her continue. "I just scored super awesome seats to a band that is just starting to get popular here in Midi City! They're are from the same record label as the band we saw on T.V. recently, Plasmagica! It's an all boy rock band that goes by the name ShinganCrimsonZ! They sound so cool!"

A concert? Perfect! Hikari glanced out the window, thinking back to the thoughts she was having earlier. How could she say no? It was the perfect way to see how the competition was going to be, right? "Okay, but as soon as we get back, we are staying up all night to unpack!"

Kamiko giggled, twirling in place. "Okay, 'Mama,'" she teasingly called her. Hikari was always trying to keep her out of trouble, earning this nickname. She flipped open Hikari's box throwing clothes all over the room, finding a black dress with a leopard print stripe going down each side and held it up. "And this is what you will be wearing!"

Hikari shook her head, seeing the mess the lioness had just made of her things, glaring at her just a little before swiping the dress from her and leaving the room to change, hearing her call out "You know you love me~!" She simply smiled and changed into the cute little dress. When she returned, Kamiko had on a black dress with a white lacy trim.

"Well aren't we both just sexy!" Kamiko yells as they start down the hallway, earning a facepalm from Hikari. Way to be embarrassing.

The two made their way to the concert, their seats in about the third row, directly in the center. They had a perfect view of the stage. The band entered the stage as the crowd went nuts. The lights went out, as four spotlights came on, showing each of the members of the band. A red hedgehog Myumon stood center stage a guitar in his hand. To his left, a yellow fox Myumon with a bass that was shaped like a sword stood. On the right was a lion Myumon holding a second guitar. In the back, a leopard Myumon sat behind a set of drums, Hikari's heart skipping for a moment, not expecting that. A leopard Myumon.. was playing the drums. Maybe it was a good sign. She could learn from this guy… maybe even be much greater.

The lead vocalist, the hedgehog Myumon, stepped forward to his mic as the crowd started to quiet. "With our crimson gaze, we keep watching you and loving you." His voice was very smooth, causing both of the girls to blush ever so slightly. Hikari shook her head, removing the thoughts from her mind. This is not what she came for. She was here to see what the music was like.

He continued, shouting for everyone to hear, "Let's go, you cattle!" At this, strangely everyone in the audience cheered. Cattle? Wasn't that kind of rude? She shrugged, deciding it must be something they just didn't understand. She looked over at Kamiko, who was instantly drawn in to this group, even if the performance hadn't begun. She didn't seem to think the cattle comment was insulting in the slightest. She thought it was actually kind of interesting. They were definitely a unique group.

The concert started with a song titled "Crimson Quartet," which was the moment Hikari decided she couldn't just judge them by their introduction. They were actually pretty good. It was easy to see that Kamiko felt the same. She smiled as she saw how hard her friend was fangirling over the group. She was definitely more open about how she felt about certain things, while Hikari kept most of her feelings to herself.

After the show, the two girls walked home together, Kamiko failing to keep all of her squealing inside. "OMG! Wasn't that just the best!? They were so good, and such _cuties_ , too!"

Hikari shrugged, strolling along with her hands behind her back. "They weren't bad, I guess. I do believe I could have done a better job than their drummer had, though," she said, trying not to sound too impressed.

"Oh come on, Hiki! You can't be-wait! OMG you are totally in love with him. That's gotta be it!" she pounded her fist into her palm. "Not that I blame you! That guitar player was pretty yummy, too~!"

Hikari's face instantly grew red. "What? You got something like _that_ out of what I just said? You can't be serious.. I don't have time for thoughts like that." She crossed her arms before bumping Kamiko with her hip teasingly. "But I definitely saw you checking that guitar player out. You're so predictable!" she joked.

"Hey! No fair!" She pouted. "Well say what you want, but I think they were great! We definitely need to meet them."

Hikari raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "How so? They are obviously celebrities around here. It's not like we are gonna just run into them having dinner one night. Unless we spend all of our Sound Dollars on backstage passes next time, it's not going to happen."

"Pfft, please.. We are obviously going to have a performance of our own, and it will be so good that _they_ will be the ones buying the backstage passes to meet _us_!" Kamiko said with a determined gleam in her eyes.

"What? We don't even have any of our own music yet. How on earth do you plan to get something like that ready so quickly?" Hikari questioned.

"Well _obviously_ we have to cover ShinganCrimsonZ songs, of course!" she shouted as she pumped her fist into the air. This caught Hikari off guard, causing her to stop walking, as Kamiko kept speaking, but Hikari wasn't listening anymore.

"Wait, what do you mean cover their songs? Isn't that kind of like cheating?" she interrupted. That wasn't how she wanted to start out her career. She wanted to earn it fairly to prove she could make it on her own.

Kamiko shook her head. "Of course not! Lots of bands start out covering others. They find groups that play songs by their favorite artists and next thing you know they have fans of their own who get them recognized! It's no different than all the times you and I would play during karaoke night at the diner down the street from our home!"

" _Your_ home, Kamiko," she corrected her. "And I don't know if I could consider those karaoke nights. Sure, everyone else might have done karaoke, but we were the only ones who brought our own instruments.." she said with a chuckle.

"We definitely stole the show," Kamiko responded. "Of course that wouldn't have been possible for me without you." When the girls were younger, Kamiko had a hard time deciding what her musical talent was. She always wanted to sing, but her parents, who just before she had been born were some of the most famous rockstars in Sound World, had bigger plans for her. They made her try just about every instrument out there. She finally developed a passion for guitar, but always had that dream of being able to sing. When Hikari told her she was taking her to a karaoke night, she was way too nervous to go, so she decided to pack up their instruments and told her it would be just like their jam sessions at home, and that she had nothing to worry about.

Hikari smiled, reaching in her bag for the key to get into the apartment. "All I did was push you. The talent was always there." She unlocked the door and started toward her bed, gathering the clothes Kami had tossed on the floor earlier along the way. She still planned to spend the rest of the night unpacking.

"And now _I'm_ trying to push you!" She reached under Hikari's covers, knowing that would have been where she had hid her drumsticks if she had been using them earlier. Kamiko had walked in on these little scenes many times. "We can do this, Hikari.. I know we can." She handed the drumsticks to her friend with a big smile on her face. "Now.. what do you say?"

A few moments of silence passed before Hikari finally took the sticks from Kamiko's hand, a sigh of defeat escaping her lips. "Alright, fine. But we have to make sure we work hard and work on our own music in the process. I can't play some other silly band's music forever."

~ Two Months Later ~

In a small cafe in the basement of one smaller recording label, sat three Myumon, Crow, Aion, and Yaiba of ShinganCrimsonZ. Just as they had almost every night, they spent their evenings as a group for dinner, though as usual, one was running just a little late. Angelica, the manager of their recording agency and also the cafe's owner, washed a few dishes while listening to the boys' typical bickering. It never failed that just one of them could say something to set the other's off. Most people believe that if it weren't for the fourth member of their band, that these three would have long ago killed each other, but after knowing these boys for as long as she had, Angelica knew that it was nothing more than simple brotherly arguments. Each of them cared for the others just as they would a member of their family, even if they all had different ways of showing it, and were able to express this through their playing.

Suddenly, the door burst open, all three boys turning around hoping to see the final member of their band, but it was only just Maple, the president of their label. "I have some very interesting news for you gentlemen! There is a new, unsigned band that is rising in popularity around Midi City. They are very small, just having two members, but these girls are very good! I think you boys would really enjoy listening to-"

A bottle of milk was slammed down on the counter, interrupting the short egg-shaped man. "Wait, _us_? You want us to come listen to some girly band with you and think we would _enjoy_ it? We already have Plasmagica, so if you think we need another group just like them, then why don't you take _them_ with you?" an annoyed Crow responded, obviously cranky over whatever argument he and the others had gotten into this time.

As Maple started to continue, the door opened again, Rom finally making it back from his full time job, plopping down in the nearest booth to the door, exhausted. "I'm saying this because this group has earned their popularity by covering _your_ music." At this, Rom sat up, turning to the president with a questioning look on his face. There was another band out there that is trying to steal their music? This wasn't exactly something he was okay with. "The fans can't get enough of their versions of these songs, and the Myumons who had never heard of you boys are becoming more and more interested after hearing these girls sing. I'm thinking about asking them to sign with us here at Banded Rocking Records. They can work with you boys on improving, and start working on their own music."

"Well obviously they chose to sing our songs because I have such an amazing talent when it comes to writing lyrics. Those _Cattle_ must have secretly fallen in love with-" Crow continued blabbing on, while Aion and Yaiba discussed a plan, ignoring the hedgehog's lame speech about himself. They both nodded and turned back to Rom, who had a look of irritation on his face.

"What do you think, man?" Yaiba asked, hoping he had been listening. Crow stopped talking, putting his hands on his hips and giving Yaiba an annoyed glare for interrupting, then looked to Rom.

"Whatever.. I'd really rather not get dragged into something so stupid, but let's go." He pushed away from the table and went out the door, the others slowly following behind.

At a ramen house just a few blocks down sat Hikari and Kamiko. The two had recently started a tradition that after every show, they would have to sit down and have ramen together. Kamiko was freaking out, as usual, about the show they had just put on, while Hikari sat quietly, scribbling some notes on a napkin, just barely listening to what her friend was saying, since it was the same as every other time they finished a show. She held her chopsticks in her hands, tapping out a beat that she couldn't get out of her head. She just had to use it in a song.. Unfortunately, she just couldn't think of the words to go along with the way she felt when she heard it. How could she become a great musician without great lyrics?

Kamiko continued on, looking up from the table, only after hearing the bell at the door. Her eyes grew wide as she saw who stepped inside. Without looking away from them, she reached across the table to tap Hikari on the arm, wanting her to turn around and look, but all she said was "Kami! Hold on, I can't lose this beat! It's perfect. If I can just get the right words to go along with it, we can use it for sure!"

Just as she finished speaking, the whole restaurant grew quiet, which suddenly caught her attention. "Hey.. What the hell is going o-" Next the lights went off and a single red spotlight lit up behind her. Out of curiosity and confusion, she turned around, finally noticing the look on Kamiko's face, as music started playing.

"A miracle born in a wavering moment clad in crimson scarlet, Crow has arrived!"

"Shaken by darkness, disappearing into darkness, clothed in a forbidden wave of black. Black monster, Aion."

"He is after the spirit to rule over all the savage living things on earth. The way of Ryukomuso Kamui, hence, Yaiba appears bearing his legendary Ryukenden."

"Grown men have a spice called secrecy. That is the true reality. I am Rom!"

"Sing, you _cattle_ , be dyed in crimson, your eyes will change fate. ShinganCrimsonZ! ShinganCrimsonZ!"

As soon as the introduction concluded, another spotlight lit up in the room. This one, a light of pinkish hue, was shining over the girls, the music still continuing. Even if they had been just ever so slightly shocked at first, they knew exactly what they must do. Kamiko stood up first, ready to show them what they were made of.

"The only descendant of two of the greatest rock gods of all time, I am the one they call Kamiko~!"

"A lonely young dreamer whose heart beats to the sound of her drums, and I'm Hikari!"

"You boys may think we are cattle, but don't be mistaken, we are the roses that have fallen. Monochrome Blush! Monochrome Blush!"

The lights finally came on, and everyone in the restaurant broke out into cheering. Kamiko started jumping up and down, squealing with excitement. "That was awesome, Hiki! We nailed it!" Just after they had put their band together, deciding that they were going to be performing the songs of ShinganCrimsonZ, Kamiko decided they would have to have some sort of cool introduction in case a situation just like this one were ever to happen.

Across the ramen house, the boys all stood a bit shocked. They had originally planned to come in and throw the girls off, showing them that they were the best, but instead they were greatly surprised. At least most of them were. One of the four stood with his arms folded over his chest, looking slightly unimpressed. Crow, Aion, and Yaiba walked toward the girls' table, Rom staying behind.

Crow was the first to say something to the girls, his eyes sparkling with amazement as he spoke. "That was crazy! You girls aren't half bad! You might be as good as we are.. maybe. I am pretty amazing, though." Hikari gave him a mild glare at the last comment, but Kamiko giggled, thinking he was kind of silly.

"To even be able to impress a god.. I must say I agree that you both have talent." Aion said, his hand covering half of his face as he spoke. To this compliment, Kamiko gasped silently, blushing. There was something about the way this guy talked that sent chills through her entire body.

Hikari snickered at the reaction her friend was having while meeting this group that had become an inspiration to them. She never imagined that the crazy idea Kamiko had over dinner one night would have actually happened. The two girls were sitting on the couch together flipping through the stations on the television, coming across a ShinganCrimsonZ concert, where the boys have just started their introductions. Kamiko believed that one day a situation just like the one that had and told Hikari they needed to come up with introductions for themselves. It was definitely a good thing they had.

She looked up, somewhat disappointed to see the drummer walk out the door and huffed out of annoyance. 'Wow, what a jerk,' she thought.

But just as Rom walked out, Maple walked in, approaching the table with the young group and hopped up into a seat at the girls' table. "Good evening, ladies. My name is Maple. I am the president of Banded Rocking Records, the label that has these boys signed. I've been watching your shows for a while now, and after what I just saw, I think it would be great for you two to sign with us." He holds out a business card for both of the girls and Kamiko snatches it out of his hand.

"YES! Definitely~!" she squeals, holding the card to her chest as if she were hugging it. Hikari chuckled at her reaction, feeling a bit excited as well, but didn't show it on the outside as much as Kamiko did. She wasn't sure if it was actually the best idea to accept it right away, since they didn't get to read any information on a contract or anything, but this was their shot. She would do anything to make this work.

"Great! Then pack your bags, girls! We have a dorm just above our studio, which is where you will be living. We will see you both bright and early Monday morning!" Maple said, hopping down from the chair that was just a little too high up for him. The boys followed behind him, ready to head back home.


End file.
